In Love and War
by Kitty and the Marshmallow
Summary: A fanfiction I've been writing for a couple of years. A romance based around a girl coming from a pampered life in Falador who finds herself in the hands of two dirt poor men that she owes her life to.
1. Chapter 1

**So just a heads up. I started writing this for fun two years ago in the seventh grade and I finished it earlier this year in the ninth grade. So as the story progresses so do my writing skills and use of curse words. So please be patient in the beginning and keep in mind that a seventh grade wrote it. Thanks!**

Story One: How Star Elf Arrived

he maiden walked with pride. She was a level fourteen, and thought she would be able to face the dangers of the swamp. She wanted to prove herself, one way or another. Her streaming blue hair was illuminated in the gentle moonlight. Her blessed symbol twinkled under its milky presence.

Being a daughter of a very high esteemed knight, she was adorned in priceless valuables. A brand new silver tiara, a black silk cape with purple trimmings, the highest quality clothes money could buy, (a short black shirt that showed her stomach and black pants) and her favorite gift from her parents, a mithril 2h sword.

Her sapphire eyes twinkled as she looked about her. She was following a dirt trail that winds through the woods. She was very proud of herself for being as smart as to leaving at night. All of the goblins and spiders were asleep or at the Draynor Manor. Excitement at her success came through her as she saw the stone path leading to the stone bridge that came to the wizard's tower. She knew that the swamp was straight ahead off the trail.

She found herself out of the cover of the trees. She could smell the water of the sea and the swamp as she came closer and closer. Pride and glory filled her insides as she saw the fence leading out from one of Lumbridge's walls that marked the beginning of the swamp. She had to hold herself back from running.

But she wasn't that strong at holding herself back. She burst off at full speed around the fence. But to her complete horror a light brown bear stood on its hind legs directly in front of her. It was level 19, much more than she could handle.

Her high pitched screams split the night silence as she tried to run off. She bolted a few feet away but tripped over a root. The bear lunged onto her rearing its claws. Her new sword soon became of no help to her as the bear tore up her cape and drew blood.

She screamed from pain as it ripped through her skin with its mighty claws. Just as it lowered its head to have her as a snack a silver arrow came whizzing out of the darkness striking the bear in the neck.

The bear roared and looked around. It bounded in a circle trying to find the perpetrator. Suddenly two more flew into its side. Then three more. Before long the entire bear was covered in the glistening silver arrows. It fell dead.

After she recovered from shock she began to groan. The pain was unbearable. Her eyesight began to go fuzzy, just as a lean tall man leaned next to her.

"Hang on." He said in a dreamy voice. Then she blacked out.

As her eyelids opened the first thing she saw was a fire. It danced around licking the air with its bright tendrils of flame. Next she took into account of where she was. It was still dark outside, only now there wasn't even light from the moon, only from the fire.

She was lying down on a bear skin blanket. Her head was cushioned by several cushy pillows. A man was sitting by the fire, the same man she saw before she fainted.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said softly looking at her. Trying to stay calm she began to sit up. But the pain jolted through her body forcing her to lie back down.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Derrick." He answered picking up a stick to poke the fire, causing it to spew sparks. "And you are?"

"I'm Star Elf." She replied. "Star, for short."

"Well Star, if I may ask, what is a level fourteen doing this far out in the forest at night?"

"In my family we all leave the house at level fourteen and start on greater lives. This was my first day. I thought it would be smarter to come out at night. I guess I was wrong."

"Well, you hurt yourself pretty bad there. Perhaps it was unwise to head right out into the forest."

"I have no where else to go. I'm not welcome at my home."

"You look like you come from a rich family. Where are you from?"

"Falador. My father was a squire for the duke. He was always gone on business so the duke put himself in the position of my father. He always called me his princess."

"I can see by the tiara."

"My tiara! Where is it? Oh no!" she yelped sitting up.

"Relax; I have all of your things. A tiara, a symbol, and a mithril 2h. Your cape was kind of destroyed."

"I can live with that."

"Is your symbol blessed?"

"Yes."

"Who blessed it for you?"

"I don't know his name. It was some priest I found on the side of the street. His leg was stuck in a wagon wheel. I helped him out and he gave it to me. That was when I was a level seven. So where are you from?"

"Uh," he sighed "Well, everywhere I guess. My parents lived in Karamja when my mother became pregnant. But the climate there and the food are not good for babies. It was too late for my older brother; he was an unhealthy little boy. Anyways, they moved to Port Sarim just before I was born. Since they had lived in a shack on the island, we had no money. It is too cold in Port Sarim to build your own home to live in so we had to live in the back of a grocery store where my dad worked.

"When I was about level five we had saved up enough money to move out, thank the lord. We lived in Draynor for a time until my father died. My mother had to go to work sewing silk in the desert so we up and moved. By this time my brother and I were old enough to make our own money fishing. Soon we found we could make a lot of money selling cow hides. We would head out of the desert and grab some, then come back and sell them in the bank. Then there was the accident."

"What happened?" she asked.

"My mother had to work over time and she was very tired. She took a short cut home and stumbled across a giant scorpion. She got stung in the leg. She became paralyzed from the waist down. She had to give up her job and we had to give up the greatest house we had ever lived in.

"So we moved into the top story of the scimitar shop. My brother and I had to work full time getting cow hides just to support us. Sometimes we would have to stay there over night just to buy breakfast. I guess we neglected our mother too much. She died after about a year. No one could figure out how, but I know why, a broken heart.

"So my brother and I decided we could live in the small stone building next to the cow herds. We made a good living off of cow hides. The only things we had to buy were new clothes every couple months, swords, and tinder boxes to cook food. We saved up until I was level 30. Then we moved into a small cottage in Varrock. It's small, but it sleeps three, has a garden in the back, and has a kitchen. We have been saving up to buy the five bedrooms next door. We're really close to it too."

"Your life is so interesting. I wish I had all of the experiences you had. But I guess you wish half of those things never happened."

"I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. My family might have been poor, but my parents were the kindest people I have ever known."

"They sound like nice people."

"Nice is an understatement. My father worked so hard just to give us a dessert once a week. But enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"Not good. I hurt a lot. My clothes are ruined. I have no where to go. I'm weak. I'm not in the best mood right now." Just as she finished her sentence she blacked out again.

Derrick looked at her pristine body. She really was beautiful. He liked the clueless, innocent essence to her. He couldn't just leave her here, as he was planning. He was becoming attached.

He stood up and began to pace, searching his options. If he left her another bear would probably come along and finish her off. He could bring her to Lumbridge, there had to be someone there to take care of her.

The townspeople were his first thought. No, they were too poor to take another person. The duke has the same beliefs that level fourteens need to be off on their own. She wouldn't last long in an abandon building, having lived in a castle for so long. Of course, she could get a job at the general store and live upstairs. It was perfect.

He looked over at her. Then he realized he didn't want to leave her with someone else. He wanted to bring her with him wherever he went. He began to pace again.

"How is that supposed to work?" he questioned. "It is a long walk from here to Varrock; she will never be able to handle it. I guess I could carry her. I could at least until Lumbridge. Then I can hire a couple of townspeople to carry my things and I can carry her the rest of the way. But do I have enough money to take care of someone else? Ugh, I'll have to hunt a lot. I'll have to teach her to hunt. But she's worth it. Plus Dedrick can get a job. Dedrick! How can I forget about him? It's not like he'll object to it, he'd welcome her with open arms. I'll just have to keep an eye on her."

_TBC_

_So this is the first half of the first chapter. I would have put the whole first chapter up but it was like, 3,000 words and I like to keep chaps down in the thousands. I'll put up more if I don't get a bunch of, "Gosh, this sucks" reviews. God bless and thanks for reading!_


	2. Story 1 part 2

The soft morning light flooded over Star's eyes

The soft morning light flooded over Star's eyes. She slowly woke up to see the pale blue sky of the morning. The icy air nipped at her bare face. She made a small grunt while turning over.

Derrick heard her and picked up a goblet he had been working on all morning. It was full of a bright pink liquid. He leaned at her side and lifted her head.

"What is that?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Cadava wine. Drink it." She gulped it down as her eyes were forced shut from weariness. She collapsed against the pillows and fell asleep. Derrick smiled as he but the goblet in his bag. The wine would make her sleep straight for a few days. That would at least be enough to get home. He strapped on all of his bags and carried her out of the woods.

He spent his last coins hiring people to carry his bags along the trail back to Varrock. At its smoky gray gates he sighed with relief. The first building after the entrance was his home.

The people went in ahead of him and dropped his bags. He thanked them and entered the cozy home. Sitting at the table in front of him was his older brother Dedrick.

They stared speechlessly at each other until a smile crossed Dedrick's face. He got up from the table and slowly paced over to him.

"I'm not going to ask questions." He said coming closer. "I'm just going to thank you for finding one so pretty. I'll take her upstairs if you want me to."

"Back off you dirty old man. She's not a toy to play with. I will take her upstairs." He passed his brother and went up the stairs into the top floor. It was just one room with three small beds bordering the walls. He set her down softly on the bed and placed some of his brighter colored clothes on the table next to her so she had something to change into when she woke up.

He came cautiously down the stairs to see his brother sipping on a cup of coffee at the table. He pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Explain please." Muttered Dedrick.

"Okay, I found her hunting."

"Nice catch."

"I wasn't hunting for her! You're so sick. She is royalty, a favorite of the duke of Falador. So keep your hands off her."

"Oh, I will."

"Her name is Star Elf. She had to leave when she became level fourteen. She got attacked by a bear so I brought her back. She is kind and respectable. Try to be like her!"

"Why do you always assume I want to do vulgar things with women? I happen to respect them very much." He got up and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. In a different one than hers! Jeez! Since you have been so rude to me, _you_ can bring all of your bags upstairs."

Derrick scowled and began to take them upstairs.

Derrick had been so tired from the long journey he overslept that morning. He didn't wake until the sun crept through his windows. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. As his eyesight came back he saw the two other beds, both empty. He shot downstairs to see Dedrick sitting at the table, drinking coffee, looking out the back window.

"What did you do?" demanded Derrick.

"Nothing! For the sake of Sarodomin! I'm just watching. Quite a girl you got there." Derrick looked out the window to see Star in the garden picking carrots. She had a light blue button up shirt on and a black skirt. But still she looked very cute. She looked up to see them staring at her. She waved and smiled at them.

Derrick stood speechless. The morning sun reflected off of her making her look like she was giving off light. She looked like an angel picking vegetables in their back yard. She skipped to the back door and tip toed inside leaving the door open.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving the door open, I love the outdoors." She explained.

"We don't mind." Replied Dedrick opening the newspaper that was sitting in front of him.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind me picking some vegetables and not eating the beef you left out. I'm a vegetarian." She said.

"That just makes our job a whole lot easier." Said Derrick. Star began humming as she brought the veggies over to a counter. She began to wash them off with a pitcher of water she had gathered earlier.

"Well, except for rat meat." She told still washing them. "All the women in the palace are supposed to give up meat at level five, but I would always sneak some rat meat. It's kind of strange. Most people hate it, but I find in delectable." As she finished washing them she began to cut them up with a knife.

"What's the news today?" asked Derrick sitting down.

"The usual. There are wars still raging on across the sea." He replied still reading. "Apparently all three of the dukes are giving power to the duke of Varrock so he will now make all the calls concerning it."

"That will be the death of us all." He replied curtly. "How is the trade?" Dedrick flipped through the paper and began to read. A second later he began to speak.

"In Falador it looks like Mithril ore and big bones are a hot item. Magic logs are down."

"That's not good for that cult of level threes that spends there days chopping down those trees. They deserve it, never talking to anyone. Only caring for themselves."

"Varrock, Varrock, here it is. There is a need for high armor and swords. It turns out people are using Varrock as a refuge before heading into the wilderness. Water and food is also running low. Lumbridge, lets see, here we are, goblin mail, as usual. Al Kaharid, Derrick."

"What?"

"Is low on cow hides. The lowest in three years."

"How much do you think we can get for them?"

"Triple, maybe. We'll have to hurry."

"We'll have to go in a couple days."

"I think we have more immediate problems, brother. Concerning the pretty young woman cooking something right behind me."

"What are you cooking anyways?" asked Derrick turning towards her just as she brought over a tray.

"Kebobs. They're my specialty." Dedrick picked one up and took a huge monstrous bite from it.

"Indeed." He agreed.

"So what were you saying about me?" she asked.

"About the living arrangement." Replied Derrick.

"I don't want to be any trouble. I feel a lot better, I can be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Where will you go?" asked Derrick concerned.

"I don't know, Draynor probably. I might be able to find a job there. Things aren't expensive there so I'll be able to make a living."

"That sounds like a good set up." Sighed Derrick. Star nodded her head and went upstairs to pack. Derrick put his head in his hands and thought. About ten minutes of silence passed.

"Well?" asked Dedrick.

"Well what?" asked Derrick looking up.

"Are you going to let her leave?"

"A young maiden has no place in a house with two single men."

"You don't believe that almost to the point of me."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Will you live with us Star Elf? She's a princess!" he yelled in a whisper so she wouldn't hear them bicker.

"I'll leave that to you." He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the palace."

"Why?"

"I have become a disciple of the duke."

"How?"

"I was voted. I don't know why anyone would vote for me, but they did. I'll be back in an hour or so. You need to talk to Star."

Dedrick exited slamming the door behind him. Derrick sighed deeply and headed up the stairs. He found Star wrapping her tiara in cloth so it wouldn't be harmed any more than it was in her bag.

"Hello." She said cheerfully seeing him enter. He solemnly seated himself down on her bed.

"You know, you don't have to leave." He said slowly.

"I don't want to impose."

"Believe me, you won't be. Our lives have gotten kind of boring, and the house is a bit dirty, we could use a woman around. I can teach you to be strong and stuff, and in return you can clean."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'd love to! Thank you! Thank you!" She leapt across the bed and strangled him in a huge hug. That is how Star Elf came to be in the D-rick household.

_TBC_

_So there's the end of the first chapter. I forgot to explain before hand that these stories come in two parts, In Love and In War. I finished In Love a few months ago and that's what you're reading now. So after fifteen chapters there will be an abrupt time jump. Thanks for reading and god bless!_


	3. Story 2

Story Two: Large Company

Story Two: Large Company

It was a week after Star had moved in, and the boys couldn't be happier. Nothing gets you up in a better mood than a beautiful young woman making you breakfast. But the new joy was soon squashed as they realized they had to work again. One morning the two men were heading out to sell their latest batch of cow hides.

Star Elf came yawning down the stairs to see Derrick pacing nervously in the kitchen. She still didn't have any clothes of her own. At night she wore one of the guy's sweatshirts that fit her like a dress. She would always wear their brightly colored button up shirts. Derrick was in his black business suit. He had several bags full of hides in the corner.

"You're up early. What's going on?" she asked heading to the stove to put on some tea.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" he asked. "Dedrick and I are going to sell cow hides all day. You can just relax around the house if you'd like. You might be too embarrassed to go outside in my old clothes."

"Where is Dedrick?"

"I don't know. He disappeared before the sun rose. We need to get there quick before the sun gets high."

"Let me make you some tea."

"No, he'll be here any second now, I'd better not."

"Suit yourself." Star elf finished it off and began to drink at the table. After about ten minutes he got tired of waiting and had some. Just as they finished their cups Dedrick strode happily through the door decked out in new rune armor. He pulled off his full helm to show off his huge smile.

"Where did you get all of that?" asked Derrick in shock.

"There's more too!" he yelled happily holding out a huge leather sack completely filled to bursting point.

"Where did you get it?" repeated Derrick.

"King Roald. We got our pay today. He gives all of his disciples rune armor. He's that rich. But there is more!" he jumped inside and set down the bag on the table, obviously happy he didn't have to carry it's enormous weight any longer.

"Well where is the money?" asked Derrick excited. "We can use it to help buy a new house. We're going to need it with Star."

"It's my money, get your own."

"What?"

"I said it's my money get-"

"I heard you the first time! What is so important that you had to waste all of your money keeping us from buying a new house?"

"Star." Star looked up with shock. She blushed bright red. She didn't want them fighting because he bought something for her. But to her surprise, Derrick didn't protest. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"What did you get?" asked Derrick calmly.

"Tadaa!" he yelled pulled out a bottle of pink liquid. "It's pink die so we can die her blanket and that night shirt. I also have a new pink dress, a new blue dress, and a new short little top and pants."

"Thank you so much!" she screamed in joy hugging him. Dedrick smiled over at Derrick who was in a very grumpy mood.

"It was nothing." He replied.

"Can we go now? We have merchandise to sell." Complained Derrick.

"Patience. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Everyone looked over at him with concern.

"What happened?" asked Star.

"The relatives are coming into town." He said solemnly.

"What! When?" screamed Derrick bolting up.

"They sent me a letter this morning from Goblin Village. They'll be here bright and early in the morning."

"Oh no! How are we going to afford this? How are we all going to sleep here?"

"Well, it's mom's side, so that includes Aunt Lisa, Uncle Jeff, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Georgia, cousins Jill, Bill, Ted, Norm, Katie, and baby Smith."

"Okay, we'll figure this out. We can pull two of the beds together for grandma and grandpa, and take out our extra bed to push together with the third for Lisa and Jeff. Then the rest of us can sleep in sleeping bags."

"Only one problem, we only have four sleeping bags." Derrick took a sharp intake of breath. Star sat down and tried to listen to see if she could help in any way.

"The twins can share, that's one. Smith can use a cradle."

"Ted and Norm can share one. You know Katie won't sleep anywhere unless it's with Cousin Derrick. Then that only leaves one for me and Star."

"No way! You are not using this as an excuse to sleep with Star!"

"I won't do anything! Will I Star?"

"It's okay Derrick," said Star soothingly, "I don't mind."

"Well that settles sleeping. But what about food and entertainment. Not to mention the house is filthy!"

"I'll take care of that." suggested Star "Just leave it to me. You two go make money."

"Are you sure?"

"How long will they be here?"

"Knowing them, a week," replied Dedrick "Maybe two."

"Just leave it to me."

So the guys took extra hides and picked some up along the way. Star got to work immediately. She wanted the guys to think of her as part of the family they can trust, she had to do this right. So she put on her new dress and got to work.

First off she went down to the chicken coops and killed as many chickens as she could, knowing how long they might be there. She also took the feathers. She used to feathers to make a mop and duster to clean the house. She got some flowers and berries. Then she went to the general store and got some eggs, cheese, chocolate and flour.

Everything was going smoothly. The guys arrived back home to a great smelling house full of food and flowers. It was pitch black when they returned, except for a candle Star left out.

"I'm glad to see you guys are back. How did you do?" she asked.

"We sold them all, if that's what you mean." Replied Dedrick falling into a chair. "It wasn't easy. Now we have to look forward to the family coming to our little cottage."

"Well, I'm off to bed." Announced Dedrick getting up. He went up the stairs and disappeared.

"I'm sorry we are making you do this." Apologized Derrick staring into the candle light.

"It's no problem at all, really. You guys have done so much, it's the least I can do."

"That's good Star."

"I like how you say that."

"What?"

"My name. Star. I really like my name. I was named after my grandmother. But the king hated her. Once I was named he made everyone swear not to call me by that name. They usually called me princess. I just love hearing you guys say it."

"That's too bad, I mean, that no one would say your name. Well, I'd better go off to bed." He got up and walked over to the stairs.

"Good night Derrick." Said Star Elf.

"Good night, Star Elf." He replied disappearing up the stairs. She smiled and turned back towards the candle light.

A faintish blue died the edge of the horizon. Everyone in Varrock was happily dreaming away. It was about five o'clock. The D-rick household was still snoozing, thinking that the company wouldn't be their until about seven, but they were wrong, so wrong.

Coming from the west entrance the family arrived at the gate. They all stood together, as if posing for a family portrait. They all wore bright colors and the men carried huge bags. They paid the toll and strolled through the empty streets. By this point the light was a dark blue.

They all bickered trying to figure out which way to go next. They stood in the town square. A boutique was to their right, a staff shop was to their left, and they could see a bank down the road in front of them.

"I clearly remember them saying it was past the bank." Explained Aunt Georgia.

"We came in the wrong entrance! He said the north!" protested Grandpa.

"He said the west!" replied Aunt Lisa.

"He said the north!" he yelled.

"There isn't anything north old man except the wilderness and a church!" yelled Uncle Jeff.

"Don't they live in Falador?" asked Grandma.

"Hey!" bellowed Zaff, the owner of the staff shop. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"We apologize, do you know a Derrick, or Dedrick?" asked Grandpa.

"No, now please be quiet!" he slammed the door to his shop.

"What do we do know?" asked Jill.

"Excuse me, good people, but perhaps I can help you." Said a man strolling towards them. He wore elaborate red clothing a large sword on his belt. His face was framed by waving brown hair and stubble.

"Well who are you?" asked Grandpa.

"I am Roald, Duke of Varrock." He explained.

"What are you doing in Lumbridge?" asked Grandma.

"Grandma, this is Varrock." Said Bill.

"Then where's Dedrick?" she asked looking around.

"I happen to know a Dedrick." Said the Duke. "About six feet tall, auburn hair."

"That's him." Said Jeff. "We're his relatives. We're trying to find him and his brother Derrick."

"I didn't know he had a brother. Well, head straight down this road," he point down the road between the boutique and the general store. "You'll come by a bar and another road. He lives in the house closest to the gate on the left side."

"Thank you." Said Jeff tipping his hat. They all began to move that way.

"I told you it was the north entrance." Said grandpa.

"That's the south entrance old man." Said uncle Jeff.

"No one asked you!" he yelled back.

There were three loud knocks on the door. Both Dedrick and Derrick opened their eyes and sat up. Dedrick groaned and turned over in his bed.

"I think it's them." Whispered Derrick trying not to wake up Star Elf. There were three more knocks.

"Open up in there!" they heard grandpa yell.

"No really?" said Dedrick sarcastically. They slowly rolled out of bed rubbing their eyes and hurried down the stairs. Neither of them could open their eyes up all of the way yet and had to hold onto things to keep from falling over and going back to sleep. Derrick wearily opened the door to reveal their wide awake relatives. Dedrick stood a few yards off with his arms cross and his eyes half closed.

The room exploded in noise as they all greeted each other and hugged. Derrick was too tired to even tell them to quiet down. They didn't think anyone else was their so they were as loud as they wanted to be.

"Cousin Derrick!" exclaimed Katie running up to him.

"Hey kiddo." He said bending down and hugging her.

"What's wrong Derrick?" she asked seeing how unenthusiastic he was.

"I'm just tired. Dedrick and I got in late last night from selling cow hides."

"Well you better wake up boy because we're here!" proclaimed grandpa lightly slapping him on the cheek.

"Hi Grandpa." He said hugging the old man.

"So," began Aunt Georgia squeezing the life out of Dedrick. "When are we going to start seeing you guys in a bigger house. You can't start families in this little place."

"Well, we had a minor set back." Explained Derrick. "Speaking of that, can you guys really keep your voices down?"

"Why, there's no one else here but us!" said Uncle Jeff hugging Dedrick.

"We are the only ones here, aren't we?" asked Grandma.

"Well, about that, I think Derrick should answer that question. Take it away brother." Said Dedrick sitting down.

"Thanks Dedrick." Sneered Derrick. "We have a, um, a _friend_ staying here."

"A friend?" asked Aunt Georgia.

"Yeah, well our friend is kind of in the middle of healing right now," explained Dedrick. "And it would be really good if our friend had a few more hours of sleep. Our friends did a little too much work yesterday."

"What happened to him?" asked Jeff. "Your friend I mean."

"Our friend was a attacked by a bear two weeks ago." Said Derrick. "So just keep your voices down. I'll take your bags upstairs."

After an hour Star Elf was still asleep and the sun was almost all the way up. Everyone was fed, quiet, and happy. All of the kids were playing tag in the back yard.

"This is a pretty good place you got here." Said Jeff. Everyone was sitting at the table or leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"We like it a lot." Replied Dedrick. "But with another person living with us it just makes another house a necessary."

"Living with you?" said Aunt Lisa. "How long is this friend staying here?"

"A while." Said Derrick.

"Can he work? You two can barely pay for yourselves." Explained Grandpa.

"Well actually, Dedrick just got a very good paying job. Tell them about it Dedrick." Insisted Derrick.

"I'm a disciple of the Duke. I just do jobs for him and I get lots of money. We can take care of ourselves very well." He explained.

"It was actually the Duke who told us where you live." Said Grandma.

"The duke knows where we live?" asked Derrick concerned.

"I had to tell him to get the job." Told Dedrick. "But don't worry, it's not like he knows about you."

"Oh no, we told him about Derrick." Said Jeff.

"You did what?" asked Derrick.

"Just calm down," said Dedrick. "We'll just make sure you never meet him."

"What's so wrong with meeting the duke?" asked Lisa.

"He'll want to enlist him." Explained Dedrick. "The duke likes young men with high levels like Derrick.

"We don't want to get you sent overseas." Said Grandpa.

"It's okay, Derrick won't be sent away." Said Dedrick. There was a playful scream from the back yard. Katie came running in.

She panted and laughed. The Bill chased her as she ran around the table She screamed again and ran upstairs. Dedrick and Derrick both leapt up.

"No!" screamed Dedrick. They both sprinted up the stairs after her.

"Katie! Stop!" yelled Derrick, but it was too late. When they reached the top of the stairs they found her standing there, staring at Star Elf who was still asleep.

"It's a girl!" screamed Katie pushing them aside and running down the stairs.

"Katie! No!" yelled Dedrick as they followed after her.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" she screamed running downstairs.

"What's a girl?" asked Grandpa getting up.

"The friend! It's a girl! It's a girl!" she jumped up and down chanting it. Derrick grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"We can explain!" defended Dedrick.

"You two have a girl living here?" asked Georgia.

"What's going on?" asked Star Elf coming down the stairs.

"That's a girl alright." Said Jeff.

"Jeff!" scolded Lisa.

"Uh, everyone," said Derrick running up the stairs next to Star Elf. "This is Star Elf. She's staying us for a while."

"Now, before you say anything," said Dedrick standing up. "She is house broken, trained, and easy to take care of."

"She's not a dog." Grumbled Derrick.

"Now, I don't like the idea of a woman staying here." Said Lisa standing up.

"Auntie Lisa," began Dedrick. "I don't think you know how many women have stayed here."

"Yes brother, just go tell our aunt about every single woman!" yelled Derrick.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Said Star Elf.

"It's not your fault Star," explained Derrick.

"Her fault or not, I know your father's family will not stand for this." Explained Georgia. "How many women have stayed here? And for what?"

"Ask Dedrick." Said Derrick.

"They were just friends spending the night." Explained Dedrick. Derrick rolled his eyes. "Okay, look. When I got this job I had to put those days behind me.:

"What about her?" asked Lisa.

"Look, Star has no where else to go." Explained Derrick coming off the stairs. "She was attacked by a bear when I was hunting. She is a favorite of the Duke of Falador. I think you can trust her."

"After what Dedrick just said I don't think I can listen to anything that comes out of your mouth." Said Georgia.

"Excuse me, but," said Star "These two men took me in as another of the family when I had no where else to go. They have been nothing but kind and generous since I have met them. Each of them has worked so hard to have enough money so we can move out of here. I am truly grateful for everything they have done for me. But, I don't want to come between them and their family. I'm going to go upstairs and pack. I'm sorry." She ran up the stairs and disappeared.

"Now look what you've done!" yelled Derrick running to the stairs.

"Derrick, stop." said Jeff firmly. He didn't listen and kept going up the stairs.

"Stop Derrick!" yelled Dedrick. Derrick froze. "They're right. We should have gotten their permission before we let a woman into our house." Derrick turned towards him with a look of disbelief and walked towards them.

"Since when do we need permission?" he asked with anger coursing through his speech "We are full grown adults with jobs."

"That doesn't make you mature!" pointed out Lisa standing up. "Go outside kids."

"But mom!" wined Bill.

"Now William!" the children left in a rush. "You still act like little children. How do we know what you're not taking advantage of this girl?"

"We have had to support ourselves since we were kids!" yelled Derrick. "We own our own house. We support ourselves. We do everything that you do and more. How can we not be mature? And how dare you ask if we are taking advantage of that girl."

"I agree with Derrick. Only a mindless fiend would do that to an innocent girl like Star." supported Dedrick.

"How do we know the girl isn't taking advantage of you?"

"Never say that again!" screamed Derrick. "She is the most kind giving woman we have ever met! She cleans this whole house and takes care of us! How can you think of somethin so sick! In our own home!"

"Calm down Derrick." said Georgia.

"No, this is our home. I say what happens." he said calmly. "You don't have control over us anymore. This is our house, we're not afraid to ask you to leave."

"Now wait just a minute there boy!" bellowed Grandpa.

"Dad!" scolded Lisa.

"This boy has the guts to say that to us! His own family!"

"If this girl is so good he has turned on us, maybe we should give her a chance." She said. Derrick expected the room to explode with controversy, but it fell silent. After a couple minutes of complete silence Derrick leaned down to the family.

"I'll make you a deal." he proposed calmly "Just let her stay for one day. If you don't fall in love with her, we'll ask her to leave. If not, she can stay."

"May I talk to you in the back yard brother?" asked Dedrick. Derrick looked at him with questioning eyes as they headed into the backyard. He closed the door behind them. "We can't ask her to leave." whispered Dedrick trying not to draw the attention of the children running around in the garden.

"We won't have to. They'll fall in love with her." He answered.

"What if they don't?"

"They will." Derrick walked back into the house. "Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal. Bring the girl down here." said Jeff. Derrick smiled and headed up the stairs. The first thing he saw was Star elf sniffling over her bags as she packed.

"Star." he said. "Don't cry." He sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't want you to fight with your family." she said.

"Don't worry. We settled at an agreement. They're going to give you a day to see how much help you are to our house."

"What if I don't impress them?"

"You will. Here, wipe your eyes before we head back down." He handed her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully and wiped her eyes before coming downstairs with Derrick. He pulled her to his side and put his arm around her shoulders and held onto the middle of her arm with his other hand.

"Okay everyone." began Derrick. "This is Star Elf."

"Hello." she said. They all nodded to acknowledge her. "Does anyone want some coffee?" she asked walking over to the counter.

"It's okay Star," said Dedrick "Derrick already took care of that."

"Oh, thank you." she said. "I'll run down to the general store and get the paper." She walked out smiling into the sunlight.

"See," gloated Dedrick. "She gets the paper." Everyone smirked and turned back to their coffee.

When she came out she went into the backyard and played wit the children. The family had taken to ignoring her until they had decided she was worthy. Derrick watched smiling as she ran around and laughed. She looked up at him and smiled. He waved his hand lightly and continued to watch.

The day continued the way it usually does only with many bitter people in the kitchen talking. It became apparent that Georgia liked Star Elf very soon. As she cleaned and smiled at all of them Georgia was the only one that smiled back.

Star was wiping off the table as Katie and the other children ran in. The others kept talking and ignored them.

"Starry!" yelled Katie tugging at her dress. Star looked down at her and smiled. "Can you help me make some berry juice for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure. We'll be right back." She left with the other children and head to the east gate.

"So…." prodded Dedrick sitting down with them "How do you like her?"

"We can't make any judgment yet." said Jeff reading the paper. "But Katie sure likes her."

Derrick turned to Dedrick and smiled. Dedrick winked at him.

When Star Elf and the children came back everyone was already around the table getting ready for dinner. Star Elf hurriedly washed the chicken and began to cook it in the range. She looked back at everyone else and saw how eager they were to eat. She hurried into the back yard and picked a few vegetables.

In her hurry she cut them in different shapes and forms. She was almost finished when suddenly a foul odor filled the cottage.

"Is something burning?" asked Grandpa.

"Oh no!" gasped Star Elf pulling out the pan from the range. She coughed as smoked billowed out.

"Let me help you with that." insisted Derrick grabbing onto the pan. He yelped as he burnt himself and the pan fell to the floor. It rolled across the wood next to grandma's foot. Star Elf picked it up panicking and put it on the counter. She put it onto a big plate with the vegetables and some bread and put it before all of them.

Everyone rolled their eyes trying to ignore what had just happened. They all put a small amount of food on their plates wary of how safe it was.

"This chicken is burnt to a crisp!" exclaimed Grandpa poking at it.

"There is a chunk of dirt on my carrot." Complained Lisa.

"This bread isn't even cooked!" cried Jeff in disbelief.

"Uh, sorry!" yelled Star Elf scooping up all of the food. In her attempt she accidentally pushed Grandpa off of his chair. When she finally got all of the food she dumped it all in the sink. Complaints exploded toward Derrick and Dedrick. She tried to think of something she could do.

That's when it hit her.

Just as Derrick was about to reach across the table and strangle Jeff they heard the range open. A savoring smell filled the room.

"Kebobs?" she asked holding them up. They all looked at each other questioningly. She served them to everyone. They cut them up and took a bite. They whispered amongst each other and kept eating.

Star Elf just stood there for the rest of the dinner. She smiled as much as she could. Dedrick and Derrick would looked up at her every once in a while with worried glances.

"Well, this has been a long day. I'm off to bed." Announced Grandpa getting up.

"The rest of us had better go to bed, too." agreed Lisa.

"Aw." Moaned the children.

"To bed." Scolded Grandpa. They all got up and headed to the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Star Elf!" called Katie.

"Hopefully." whispered Star Elf.

"I'm off to bed. Don't worry about waking me up when you come Star." said Dedrick disappearing. Derrick sat at the table. Star Elf sat down and began to gorge on the leftovers.

"I hope the kebobs were enough to please them." confessed Derrick.

"I do too." she said. "I don't want to leave. I really like it here."

"We like having you here. I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah."

Everyone had their sleeping bags laid out on the floor and covered themselves in blankets. Star Elf slipped into the one she was sharing with Dedrick. Dedrick was already sound asleep. Star Elf peered out the window at the blanket of stars outside before closing her eyes.

With the break of day Star Elf was up. She didn't like how they let her sleep in yesterday. She loved the morning. In her pale pink dress she prepared breakfast ready for the worst.

She looked down at the table she was setting. She closed her eyes at the thought of leaving. She thought she was going to stay there forever.

There was a creak from the stairs.

She gasped as she saw Grandpa heading down. She turned around and ran to the counter.

"Good morning Star Elf." He said cheerfully seating himself at the table.

"Good morning sir." She muttered without turning around.

"Call me grandpa."

"Oh, good morning, grandpa." She smiled. "Eat anything you want. I'm just heading out to pick up the paper."

She couldn't help but skip as she re-entered the house. Everyone had condensed around the table and greeted her with merry good mornings and smiles. She was welcomed into the group to look at the paper and have breakfast. Derrick look up at her with the most relieved smile during the whole visit.

After breakfast the kids went back outside to play. Star Elf washed all of the plates and headed upstairs to make the beds. When she got up there she found Georgia looking through her drawers.

"Oh, Star Elf. I wanted to talk to you." she said joyfully. "Come here. I really want to see you in this dress." She held up the blue one Dedrick had bought for her.

"Oh, I-"

"Blue really compliments your hair and your eyes."

"It's to fancy, I can't even get it on."

"Nonsense. I'll help you."

She helped her tie up the back of the gown. It was royal blue with purple on the ties in the front and long sweeping sleeves.

"I've always wanted a girl to help." told Aunt Georgia. "Katie and Jill are too young to appreciate dresses and looks. Besides, when they do, they have Lisa to help them. I was a little disappointed when Dedrick and Derrick ended up boys. I'm really happy to have you around."

"I'm happy you're around too." she said. "Thank you aunt Georgia."

Once again Star accompanied the children while they played in the back yard and once again Derrick leaned against the door and stared at her.

"Come play cousin Derrick!" cried Katie grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out to play with them.

"Looks like someone has a crush." noticed Lisa.

"Who?" asked Dedrick.

"You see the way Derrick watches Star Elf. They way they are always smiling at each other. Don't be surprised if you see them getting a lot closer."

Dedrick looked outside concerned and saw that they did in fact smile at each other a lot. But who was he to stop it?

"Thank you for coming!" said Star Elf as the huge group squeezed themselves out the door.

"Any time you need us, we're there for you Star." Said Grandpa.

"See you soon." Said Derrick closing the door. There was a flurry of good byes and silence as the door closed. Everyone sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Silence." said Dedrick. "What a blissful sound."

TBC

_I decided to put up the whole second chapter instead of in two parts. Tell me if it's too long and excessive. Thanks for the positive feed back! God bless you all!_


End file.
